I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for reducing the noise of coughs and sneezes. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus held to the face of a user to cover the nose and mouth during a cough or sneeze in order to reduce the noise of the cough or sneeze.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
For many recreational pursuits quiet is essential. Hunting, bird watching and attending symphonic orchestra concerts are all dependent upon the noiselessness of the hunter, bird watcher or audience members. An undesirable result occurs when an individual coughs just as a potential quarry is nearby while hunting or during a particularly soft portion of a musical performance. It is therefore desirable from a hunter's or bird watcher's viewpoint and from other symphony patrons' viewpoints to limit the noise from coughs or sneezes. During attendance at symphonic orchestra concerts it has been known to use throat lozenges to lessen the need for coughing. Even the unwrapping of a throat lozenge can cause unwanted noise from the rustling of the cellophane wrapper which can alert the quarry during the hunt or can annoy the nearby audience members It often seems that if an attempt is made to stifle the cough or sneeze, it just becomes louder when it inevitably erupts.
Face masks have been known to be worn about the nose and mouth of a user. One such face mask is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 326,541 to McBrearty, Jr. This mask is worn by the user by attaching the ends at the back of the head.
Other type masks such as protective breathing masks are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,052 to Weiss et al and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,473 to Hubbard et al. These type masks are fairly thin layers using filtering material to impede transference from one side of the mask to the other.
U.S. Pat. No 4,834,212 to Figone et al discloses a sound muffler for covering the mouth while the user intentionally screams. Figone et al includes a microphone for receiving unabsorbed sound and measuring it However, the Figone et al patent suffers from the disadvantage that it is not convenient to transport for use as occasionally required and further it requires some kind of electrical power to operate.
Thus, none of the known methods of covering the mouth and face provide a useful and convenient cough and sneeze reduction device.